


Poland has a Problem

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Confrontations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania tries to talk to Poland about his problem.





	Poland has a Problem

Poland laid back across his couch with a bottle of Vodka in one hand and the TV remote in the other. "Ah, there is so many good television shows on, it's totally mind-boggling!!" He giggled, intoxicated on the alcohol, "I mean, look at this show." He pointed at the news, a man talking on it and explaining that some kind of tragedy had just happened, "Ahh, his hair is like, totally combed over."

"Poland." Lithuania spoke with a stern voice, his broad shoulders tense as he made his way over towards Poland, "We should really..." He sighed, "We need to talk about your drinking." He bit his tongue, nervous about how Poland might react. 

There was more laughter from the drunkard, who put down the bottle and remote and crawled over the couch towards Lithuania, "There is plenty to share~" Poland laughed, pushing himself up to kiss the man who was standing right behind the couch. 

Lithuania carefully placed his hand on Poland's shoulder and pushed him so he knew to sit down. "That's not what I want to talk about." He quickly removed his hand from Poland. "You have a problem."

"Yeah, I know." Poland said with a snarky tone in his voice, "You're standing there all buzz kill and I'm sitting here all...buzzed chilled." He tried to make a pun of some kind but failed in doing so. 

"No, Poland. You don't seem to face your problems, you just kind of run from them." Lithuania looked down at Poland. He could see that Poland wasn't entirely happy though it was hard to tell with him being so damn drunk. "You need to stop... I don't like this."

Poland was silent as he looked back at Lithuania, trying to focus his eyes on him. All Poland could see though wasn't his angry partner, but a sexy brunette with gorgeous green eyes. "Well, I like this."

"Do you ever hear what you're saying?" Lithuania shook his head. "You need to address some of the things going on in your mind. You drink and drink but that's not going to help you solve your problems."

"It's all in the past, Liet." Poland giggled, "Like, you gotta move on from stuff."

Lithuania shook his head, "I do. You're not. You can wear your silly little mask all you want but when I look at you and see you like this, it breaks my heart."

"Then drink the problems away, doofus." Poland moved back up, kneeling on the couch, "I mean, I can make problems go away another way~" He joked, leaning in towards Lithuania and whispering something in his ear.

Poland wasn't listening and Lithuania sighed. "I'm going to go back to my place for a bit." He shook his head again. "Call me when you're sober, Po." With that, he walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with stereotypes or anything. This is how Poland copes and it is not healthy. This is how I headcanon he copes, rather. He drinks away his feelings until he's numb and Lithuania wants to help him. Whether as a lover or a friend he doesn't like to see people being self-destructive. Also, Poland's goofiness really only comes out when he gets drunk, otherwise he's pretty much a serious-looking fellow.


End file.
